¿Un día de mala suerte?
by Yuki-Minyooki-chan
Summary: ¡Version mejorada!... ¿Ryoma queda ciego? ¿Celos? ¿Hay una declaracion de amor indirecta? ¿Un antigo amigo de Sakuno quiere su ...? ¿Qué hara el principe? ¿Una gorra perdida? ¿un nuevo jugo de Inui?... y unos amigos de "maravilla" ¿queires saber? ¡ENTRA!


**Esta es una **versión mejorada** de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado y que por favor me dejen sus opiniones y criticas ¡Estaré gustosa de responderles! Òwó este ha sido mi primer One-Shop así que no sean tan crueles TT**

**En el anterior fic, que tiene esté mismo nombre ¬¬, me dejaron review y fueron:**

_**+RyoSakulovers **_

_**+dm99**_

_**+Mei Fanel**_

_**+ger**_

_**+Cappuccino01**_

**A esta ultima le doy mil gracias por señalarme mis errores para mejorar mi escritura y mi forma de expresarme! nwn … ¡Espero su opinión! Y también que haya mejorado ¬¬U… los dejo de aburrir ¡Lean el Fic!**

**Negación: POT no es mío sino hubiera más RYOSAKU!! x y escenas EJEM… ¬/¬ ustedes entienden…**

**Para que me entiendan:**

_**"..." pensamientos **_

_**-...-**_**habla **

**(...)Mis opiniones o algo que quiera explicar.**

**Autora: Yuki Minyooki**

* * *

**¿UN DÍA DE MALA SUERTE?**

-No lo puedo creer… ¡¿Es que este día no puede ser peor?! - reclamaba un chico de mirada ambarina al ver como el viento se llevaba su gorra.

-Go… Gomen Ryoma-kun-respondió la castaña que se encontraba detrás de este.

Llevaban desde la mañana perdidos, pues cuando iban de camino para la tienda ubicada en la otra ciudad, cierta jovencita distraída se perdió ¡cuatro veces! Y como a Echizen le encargaron protegerla… pues la busco. No eran mucho los materiales de entrenamiento a comprar pero definitivamente ¡No irían la próxima vez ellos a adquirir la mercancía! ¡Suficiente habían tenido de esa cuidad! ¡Esto no era lo que tenía planeado la joven cuando pensó en salir con su amado a un lugar distinto!

Sakuno, se adelantó. Para que, Ryoma no pudiera ver las lágrimas que se aproximaban a salir. Él, la miraba perplejo al ver la actitud de la castaña, ella nunca se adelantaba cuando caminaban juntos. Después de unos minutos se percato que la chica se paro debajo de un acueducto.

Se mojo, una señora había tirado un balde de agua por el ducto y para evitar que su protegida recibiera un chapuzón le retiro de forma suave pero lo suficientemente fuerte del sitio, no obstante él recibió el "premio" mientras Ryusaki giraba su rostro hacia atrás.

-¡Ry… Ryoma-kun!...-exclamó, corriendo hasta él- Estas… ¡Estas mojado!, pero… ¿Cómo?-.

-la próxima vez Ryusaki fíjate donde te paras -.

-¿Po-Por qué? – cuestionó extrañada.

-¿No te da una idea del por qué estoy mojado?-interrogó con una sonrisa burlesca.

Ella lo miro, luego hacia arriba y nuevamente le vio e inevitablemente se sonrojo muchísimo para soltar risitas suaves y pequeñas- lo… lo siento- se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos a ese local de ahí al tiempo en que te secas? – preguntó mientras se volteaba a la vez que apuntaba al lugar con su dedo índice.

El lugar era un café, le serviría luego de esa mojada y miro por el rabillo del ojo a la castaña que cada vez se sentía más nerviosa por su mirada penetrante.

-P-por fa-favor… Ryoma-kun entremos se-seguro que ahí podrás cale-calentar tu cuerpo ¡Onegai! -dijo sonrojada con su mirada gacha y aun apuntando al lugar.

-um…-musitó empezando a caminar hacia la dirección que apuntaba la oji rubí.

Ella le miro y pestañeo sin comprender para luego ver al de mirar gatuno inclinar la cabeza con desgane.

-¿Es qué no piensas venir?-.

La joven se movilizo hasta donde el joven tenista iba, al llegar al local miles de fans y personas no oficiales a su club se abalanzaban encima de él ¿Cómo llego a tener fans en otra ciudad? Simple alguien "no conocido" distribuía artículos en revistas y fotos del chico…

Y la pobre Sakuno era arrastrada lejos de su amado, él trata de alejarse de la cuerda de locas que muy gustosamente se le insinuaban diciendo cosas como: "y dime cariño ¿No quieres a una princesita como yo para tus noches?" "¿Te gustaría saber cómo muevo tu "raqueta" en mis manos?" "¡Dios! Como me encantaría ser la raqueta y la pelota para ser acariciada por ti y aquí entre nos hacerte más de…" y trataban de tocar más de lo debido, zonas sin importancia como ¡El trasero! ¡Parte de sus pectorales! ¡Su Hombría!... ¡Dios! Necesitaba salir de ahí pero ¡YA!

Cuando por fin se pudo liberar y divisar a la castaña, pudo ver que estaba rodeada de tres chicos por inexplicables que parezca ¡NO estaba molesto! Se decía él, se acerco para liberarla de "prisión".

-¿Ryusaki? -llamó.

-um…-musito girándose a la voz- ¡Ryoma-kun!-exclamó sorprendida.

-saku-chan dime ¿Quién es este que parece gato? -preguntó el chico de cabellos verdes y ojos naranjas, mirando con un poco de desagrado al susodicho.

"¿_Saku-chan?... ¡¿Por qué tanta confianza?! Y ¡¿A quién demonios llama gato?! _" Pensaba el oji ámbar frunciendo el entrecejo haciendo que la chica sonreía nerviosa y dirigiendo su manos hacia el chico que lo llamo "este y gato"… empezó a hablar nerviosa.

-Ryoma-kun él es En Kong mi amigo de la infancia hace tiempo se fue a china y parece que volvió -presento mirándolo y luego dirigió la mirada en el chico peli verde- En-kun él es Ryoma Echizen es mi… -dudo unos instantes ¿Qué era Ryoma de ella?

-Su amigo -contesto el aludido de forma fría como de costumbre.

-Um… bueno Echizen, Saku-chan les presento a mis amigos ellos son: Gembú y Suzaku Ching como ven son gemelos-presento de igual forma con una sonrisa y una mirada seductora a Sakuno- ¡¿A que es linda chicos?! -cuestionó mirándolos con complicidad.

Ellos dieron una reverencia y sonrieron de forma picara haciendo sonrojarla y enojar mas al príncipe- ¡Gusto en conocerla Sakuno-hime! … -exclamaron en unisonó luego de mirarla y deslizar su ojos a Kong y sucesivamente a "lindura" y al "chico gato"- ¡Tienes razón pero si es un ¡BONBÓN! -dijeron ambos otra vez.

-Etto… el gus-gusto es mío doumo –menciono apenada, sonrojándose y con una reverencia.

-Um…-respondió con desgane y conteniendo el enojo- ¿Por qué estoy molesto? No debería importarme cómo tratan a Ryusaki pero… -susurro.

El amigo cercano de Saku se encontraba cerca del tenista, escucho el susurro y sonrió de forma maquiavélica, se acerco más al del mirar gatuno para que solo él escuchara lo que dijera.

-Estas celoso… por eso estas enojado pero yo pienso quedarme con saku- le comentó para luego alejarse.

El aludido abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada ¡Le habían escuchado! Dirigió su vista al joven que aun tenía esa sonrisa para luego arqueo una ceja ¡¿Él celoso?! Pero Kong, entendió lo que maquinaba la mente del muchacho así que se acerco a Sakuno que conversaba animada con los gemelos y le tomo por la cintura haciéndola sonrojar para luego él depositar un beso en su mejilla.

El cabello azabache de reflejos verdosos se molesto de sobremanera, se acerco a la "pareja", se interpuso en el medio de ésta y mirando de forma asesina al osado joven.

La castaña sonrojada con claros signos de interrogación atrás de la espalda del Echizen preguntándose por el extraño comportamiento de los chicos.

-Ryusaki nos vamos- ordenó con enojo mal contenido, haciendo ampliar la sonrisa del joven chino, a lo que él solo lo miro más aterrador para empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

La chica aun confundida dio una reverencia y dijo un suave adiós para seguir al oji ámbar. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaron los dos jóvenes fue escuchar a lejos del lugar las palabras "-¡Adiós Amor! ¡Y recuerda lo que te dije Echizen!-".

"_¡Suficiente! Matare a ese bastardo si se vuelve a acercar a MI Sakuno… Esperen un minuto ¡¿MI SAKUNO?!´ ¿Desde cuándo uso el mí? ¿Qué dijo al final ese idiota de la cafetería? ¡Así! Algo sobre lo que me dijo… um… ¡AH! Sobre mis celos… celos… ¡¿Es que estoy celoso?! No, eso no puede ser… ¿o sí? _"

Se iba cuestionando mentalmente mientras la castaña se cuestionaba el por qué del enfado del oji ámbar, así que se animo en preguntar… aunque la matara de la vergüenza por lo dicho de su amigo… "_A En siempre le ha gustado ese tipo de confianzas no cambia…_"

-¿Ry…Ryoma-kun?-.

-Umm…-.

-¿P-por qué esta tan enojado?-interrogó mirándolo sonrojada.

-Por nada-dijo desganado.

-Pe…pero-.

-No es nada-.

Sakuno le mira interrogante pero su atención se desvía hacia un señor, que en su cómodo porche está proporcionando tierra a sus plantas con su mano, la forma que el señor daba tierra a su jardín era extraña; la arrogaba como si fuera un campesino tirando semillas… luego ve a su adorado príncipe caminar en dirección cercana a donde se encontraba el hombre mayor y por cosas del destino, cuando el hombre ha arrogado otro puño de tierra una ventisca desvía la arena al rostro del chico ojos de gato.

El extraño suelta inmediatamente la bolsa que poseía en manos y puso su rostro pálido cuando ve, que al joven le entro en los ojos…

-¡Niño! ¡Niño! ¡¡No abras los ojos!! ¡TE PUEDES QUEDAR CIEGO!-exclamó el hombre de ridículo sombrero.

Ryoma se detuvo al instante y por raro que parezca obedeció al sujeto de caminar extraño, aunque no lo podía ver si oír. Cuando el sujeto llego a su lado, Sakuno estaba al lado de su príncipe con cara de espanto.

-Me…Me…-Tartamudeo la castaña.

-¿Me? -preguntó el señor.

-¡¿Me puede explicar por qué se va a quedar ciego?!-cuestionó exaltada la oji rubí.

-Pu-pues… veras, no exactamente se va a quedar ciego…-respondió el hombre.

-¡¡Entonces!! ¡¿Por qué dijo que me quedaría ciego?!-Preguntó el de mirar gatuno.

-¡Ahh!... Pu-pues-dijo el extraño empezando a sudar.

-¡¡Pues!!- exclamaron los jóvenes.

-Ya, ya deja que les explique- hablo, hiso una pausa-ok, la cosa va así chicos… Cuando yo era niño me encantaba sembrar…-.

-¡No le he preguntado eso! ¡¿Cómo rayos voy a quedar ciego por esa tierra?!-Interrogó Ryoma con una venita en su cien.

-Bien, bien te contestare… en mis tiempos los jóvenes escuchaban pero ahora…-.

-¡SEÑOR! ¡EXPLIQUE DE UNA VEZ! –exclamo, molesto el príncipe.

-Vale, vale ya no tienen respeto los jovenes–mencionó, mirándolos- pues esa tierra posee unos químicos y tóxicos exclusivamente para plantas, es mortal para los humanos y si alguno lo ingiere: destruirá todo dentro del cuerpo que no sea planta; o tiene contacto con los ojos… pues lo que pasara es que… se quedara ciego…-todo esto lo dijo ensombreciendo su mirar.

Ambos estaban pálidos "_Ya no, ¿Ya no podre jugar tenis? ¿Todos mis sueños y metas se van a ir a la basura?_" pensó el oji ámbar, estaba como hoja que se lo lleva el viento y Ryusaki estaba peor que él "_¿Por qué? Ryoma jamás podría vivir sin el tenis_", los dos cayeron al piso y el hombre empezó a alterarse…

-Di-dígame que hay cura para lo segundo-dijo en un susurro la chica, con los ojos perdidos y lagrimas empezaron a salir.

-¿eh?-preguntó el jardinero.

-¡¡Dígame que hay una cura para eso!! ¡Exijo que me diga!-estalló la joven.

El príncipe empezó a reaccionar al grito de su compañera de clases, hasta su alma en las penumbras, el chico subió su cabeza con los ojos cerrados y una de las lágrimas de su "amiga" golpeo su mejilla haciéndolo reaccionar por completo.

-¡¡Dígame que hay una cura!! ¡Esa tonta tierra no puede quitarle los más preciado a Ryoma! ¡No dejare que lo haga!-lo siguiente lo dijo entrecortado- Ama demasiado al tenis como para dejarlo… -sus lagrimas aumentaron- Él… Él disfruta mucho el tenis y a mí me gusta verlo siempre jugar, verlo disfrutar practicando… se ve que cuando está en la cancha demuestra ¡su pasión por el juego!-se acerco al hombre- Aunque sea siempre frio y muy distraído hasta cortante e hiere a las personas sin que se dé cuenta, para mí Ryoma es… -el hombre coloco una mano en su hombro- Di-dígame que hay una cura -su mirar se ensombreció. La joven dijo todo eso con sinceridad.

El tenista más joven del equipo de Seigaku estaba estupefacto y con las mejillas sonrojadas, la oji carmín era la primera chica que lo admiraba por cómo era, por como jugaba… no era como las demás que solo lo seguían por parecer un sex-model… por ser popular.

-Pues, si hay una cura ¡Pero por favor deja de llorar! ¿Sí? ¿Pequeña? –suplicó el mayor al borde de las lagrimas, por el corazón de la chica "_De verdad debe de gustarle si el chico es así como lo describió_".

Los ojos carmesí se iluminaron- ¡Entonces hay cura!-exclamo, girando al chico- ¡Hay cura Ryoma-kun… um… Ryoma-kun tienes la cara roja será que… ¿Tendrás fiebre por mojarte hace rato?-Interrogó colocando una mano en su frente con delicadeza.

-Estoy bien –respondió con los ojos cerrados y acodarse ¡Que no tenía su gorra!-¿Cuál es la cura?-.

-¡Bien! pues debes permanecer sin abrir los ojos durante cuatro horas ¿Podrás?-dijo de lo más calmado.

-¿Nada más cuatro horas?-preguntó el chico.

-Sí, ok niños me voy ya son las 3:50pm debo ver mi novela-comento volteándose y empezando a correr-¡Que les vaya bien niños!-se despidió dejando una estela de humo.

- …-Ambos.

-Ryoma-kun creo que debemos de irnos a esta hora, si nos quedamos mas llegaremos tarde a casa- sugirió un poco preocupada.

-Tienes razón, vámonos-acepta, voltea y choca con un poste.

-jijijiji- ríe la chica de forma suave- Ryoma-kun recuerda que no puedes abrir los ojos así que yo…-dijo pensativa y luego ponerse blanca- ¡¿Tendré que guiarte?!-.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo…

-Ya que, vamos Sakuno con tu sentido de orientación nos tardaremos más así que empecemos de una vez-expreso tomando su mano.

La castaña se puso rojo y empezó a caminar con él con las manos unidas… después de casi ser arrollados, meterse en cuatro calles que no debían, huir de un perro y un pandillero llegaron a la estación de trenes…

Al subir se quedaron dormidos en una parada más adelante que la suya y tuvieron que meterse otra vez al tren. Al quedar en la exacta se consiguen al equipo de tenis de Seigaku.

-¡Miren! ¡¿Esa no es Sakuno?! Nya!-interrogó un peli rojo.

-Sí y va con Echizen… ¿Sera una cita?-pregunta de formas picara Momo.

-Hay un 80 por ciento de probabilidad de que vengan de otra ciudad cansados, que Echizen este casi ciego, se hayan perdido más de 20 veces; un 10 por ciento que tuvo un mal día y otro 10 por ciento a que Ryusaki estuvo nerviosa todo el camino-Finalizo su teoría levantando sus lentes adquiriendo un reflejo de luz extraño.

Todos se le quedaron mirando cómo "eres raro" a lo que Inui saco un termo de su nuevo jugo llamado "Contra los no Creyentes" de colores negro, verde, gris metálico con pelotitas rosas y de rojo sangre cubierto en el interior, el equipo de Seigaku a excepción de Fuji se puso azul, colocaron cara de asco y corrieron a donde se encontraba la pareja.

-¡ECHIZEN! ¡RYUSAKI!-llamaron contrariados.

Ellos voltearon, a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y al de mirar gatuno interiormente se alegro muchísimo de oírles. Cuando llegaron Fuji, Takashi, Tezuka y Oishi se aproximaron a la nieta de la entrenadora pero antes de su aproximación a la joven, Kikimura la abraza rápidamente, aun así la asfixia, y luego salto al O´chibis casi dejándolo muerto y es regañado por su pareja de dobles… Mientras Echizen trataba de respirar normalmente era rodeado por Momo, Inui, Kaido y Eiji.

-¿Han hecho el encargo?-cuestionó el capitán.

-N-no lo…lo si-siento Buchou- respondió con la cabeza gacha y mirada triste, cosa que por extraño que parezca a Tezuka no le gusto ver, coloco una mano en su hombro.

-Lo harán mañana-dijo con voz un poco suave a lo que Sakuno le regalo una sonrisa.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo les fue en su cita? -interrogó el genio sonriente.

-¿Ci-cita? -pregunto la chica de coletas colorada.

-¡Fu-Fuji! ¡No deberías preguntar eso!-la castaña miro agradecida a Kawamura-¡¿Y si le paso algo realmente vergonzoso?!- la chica se cae para atrás estilo anime con una gotita "_Hasta ahí llego las buenas intenciones_" pensó.

En el grupo donde estaba Ryoma…

-¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué hicieron todo este tiempo solitos?! -interrogó pícaramente su "mejor amigo".

-Nada -contesto cortante el príncipe.

-¡Nya! ¡No puede ser! Mira la hora en que llegan -hablo el neko.

-ssssshhhhhh ese es problema de Echizen –el aludido rodo su cabeza por donde oía la voz, todavía no podía abrir los ojos, jamás pensó que Kaido le ayudaría hasta que…- que haga cochinadas es su asunto… sssshhhh- el de cabello azabache de reflejos verdosos cayó de espaldas.

Silencio…

-Mumashi, Si que eres un pervertido… jajajajaja- comento Momo entre risas.

-¡Yo no soy un pervertido! ¡Estúpido!-dijo enrabiado la "serpiente".

-¡¿A quién llamas estúpido serpiente de Segunda?!-cuestionó molesto el oji lila.

-¡Nya¡ ¡Que miedo!-exclamo el saltarín Eiji.

-Hay un 100 por ciento de probabilidades de que Echizen se moleste y no nos pida ayuda con su asunto aunque el "problema" le guste…-sonrió de forma misteriosa al tiempo que brillaron sus lentes, a los presentes les paso un escalofrió por sus espinas dorsales.

El príncipe volteo llamando a Sakuno, ella se dirigió a él, el joven le tomo de la mano y con una simple chao al capitán el oji ámbar se llevo a oji carmín lejos de sus "queridos amigos" ¡Estaba hasta la coronilla de su día como para que esos le dieran el sierre final! Los sempais colocaron cara picara y sonrisas de pervertidos, a excepción de Tezuka, para luego de caminar en silencio.

Por milagroso que fuera, llegaron a la residencia Ryusaki los menores. Al entrar Ryoma tomo asiento en el mueble y dio un enorme suspiro…

-etto… Ryoma-kun toma un poco de té-dijo la joven.

Lo tomo sin decir palabra… silencio otra vez… ella se sentó cerca de él.

-Dis… disculpa por todo lo que paso hoy… yo no quería que tú me odiaras por…-comento soltando pequeñas lagrimas y sollozos, oídos por el chico sintiéndose culpable y trato de estar más cerca de ella.

Ya situado justo al frente de la joven, levanto su mano y seco sus lagrimas- Sakuno-dijo de forma tierna y la castaña lo miraba con inocencia "_Me… ¡¿Me llamo por mi nombre?!_".

Sonó la campana del reloj que dio a las 8 de la noche y una sonrisa se forma en el rostro del príncipe que poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y fijar su mirar en ella… la chica de largas crinejas tenía una sonrojo fuerte en sus mejillas, pequeñas lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos pero abiertos de la impresión y sus labios rosa pálido semi abiertos.

-No te odio- declaró para sonreírle de forma sincera.

-Muchas gracias Ryoma-kun-agradeció regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

En cuanto termino de decir sus palabras el chico de mirar gatuno tomo sus labios de forma delicada, no espero que ella le respondiera pero lo hizo, y al separarse pudo observar que Ryusaki tenía su rostro sonrojado y manteniendo cerrado los ojos, él rio un poco de forma orgullosa. Se paro del cómodo sillón y dirigió su marcha a la puerta de salida, cuando ella al fin los abrió sus carmesís ojos vio a su amado mirarla desde el marco de la puerta con su sonrisa altanera, se ruborizo al instante la castaña.

-Ese fue el pago para mí por lo que paso durante todo el día-dijo ampliar su sonrisa al verla sonrojarse más- mañana volveremos a esa ciudad y cumpliremos el encargo- la chica abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos- Hasta mañana… Sakuno…-Se despidió cerrando la puerta.

Ryusaki, después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y su rostro parecía una hermosa manzana, no comprendía las acciones de su príncipe pero le seguiría hasta el final y lo amaría sin importar que.

Mientras el joven tenista llego a su casa…

-eh, Ryoma ¿Has estado "ocupado" con alguna jovencita?-interrogó el samurái, con rostro pervertido.

A lo que el príncipe del tenis olímpicamente lo ignoro, se dirigió a paso lento hacia las escaleras dejando al "monje" leyendo el "periódico", mañana el susodicho no tendría tiempo de realizar su "lectura" pues tenía que salir con su esposa. En la cocina Rinko Echizen recogía algunos periódicos del día anterior, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver entre en el montón de papel una de las revistas "sanas" de su esposo.

-¡¡NANJIRO!! ¡¡ ¿Qué significa esto?!-preguntó la madre del oji ámbar.

-Oh, oh-dijo el "monje" al oír gritar a su mujer y palidecer por lo que le esperaba.

-Viejo…-susurro Ryoma irritado al oír a su progenitora ¡Como odiaba las perversiones de su padre!

-¡Demonios! ¡Hoy es mi día de mala suerte!-comento el hombre frustrado- ¡No he podido apreciar cómo se debe mis hermosas revistas!- sale corriendo a la cocina a salvar a sus "bebes".

El menor de los Echizen estaba en su cuarto, recostado en su cama viendo el techo y acariciando a Kuropín con su mano libre, la otra la tenia debajo de su cabeza… pensó en lo dicho por su padre.

-día de mala suerte, ¿he?-dijo recordando lo sucedido durante el día, su mirar se ensombreció y de repente recordó a la joven castaña- bueno si estar con Sakuno es de mala suerte…-una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujo en su rostro- no me importaría tener unos días así…- Finalizó su habla para luego girar su cuerpo y quedar dormido.

En el centro con los titulares del equipo de Seigaku…

-¿Esa no es la gorra de Ryoma?-cuestiona el sud capitán.

-Sí, ¿Qué hará por aquí? Nya- corroboró un muy animado Eiji.

-Hay un 100 por ciento aquel viento se la haya llevado y que nos juegue en contra-respondió seguro el tenista de los datos.

-Pero si hoy no hay viento ssshhhhh-dijo Mumachi.

-Seguro que Echizen la querrá cueste lo que cueste-Hablo el de sonrisa eterna, Fuji.

Unas estrellas se formaron en los ojos del neko y el oji lila…

-¡Ahora si nos la pagara Echizen!-exclamaron los dos animados al ya tener en su poder la gorra.

-N-no deberíamos detenerlos- mencionó Taka con una gotita y con un poco de miedo al ver el rostro demoniaco que colocaban sus amigos.

-…-Tezuka.

El viento les arrebato el objeto de las manos de Momo con mucha fuerza, como la tenia alzada mientras bailaba con Eiji. La gorra se elevo muy alto fue arrastrada muy lejos de ahí.

-… TT…-Eiji y Momo.

-Ya que yo tuve razón beberán mi nuevo jugo "contra los no creyentes" que les aumentara su rendimiento y…-no pudo continuar pues una estela de humo se formo a su alrededor, todos habían corrido lejos de él, incluido Tezuka y Fuji, el ultimo porque lo tenían cargado.

-¡¡NI LOCOS TOMAMOS VENENO!!- exclamaron todos corriendo, a excepción de unos…

Inui miro al cielo y cascadas aparecieron en sus ojos- Nadie me respeta coff…coff- luego vio la gorra de Ryoma bajando de las alturas y un brillo extraño apareció en sus lentes con una sonrisa casi demoniaca– Ya quiero que sea Lunes-.

**OWARII!!**

* * *

**Termine!! TT Dios que largo! Bueno espero que no se hayan fastidiado con mi fic…. (Música de violín TT) la idea se me vino a la mente por algo que me paso ¬¬U ni lo quiero recordar….**

**Mis disculpas di tengo errores ya sea en la ortografia o en otras cosas ¡Soy humana! TT y es mi deber mejorar para ustedes ;D ...**

**Pues soy primeriza y espero que me dejen **reviews** estaré súper feliz si lo hacen n/n bueno seguro y ya están cansados de leer ¬¬…. Jajajaja xDD nos leemos Mata ne!!**

**Creación Original Finalizada: 19/09/2008 a las 10:14am…**

**Creación ****Versión mejorada**** de la original Finalizada: 16/10/08 a las 10:19 am…**

**¡Metiches! ¿Para qué quieren saber cuando termine el fic?... jajajajajaja mentira xDD es cosa de solo nosotros…sshhhh es secreto… nwn jajajaja xDD Nos Leemos…**

_DEJEN REVIEW!!_

**Att: Yuki-Minyooki ¬w¬ **


End file.
